


Found and Loved

by Whistle_Mist



Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo 2019: Whistle Mist's Card [6]
Category: Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Eating Disorders, Family, Gen, Healing, Past Child Abuse, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-08 19:56:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18630226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whistle_Mist/pseuds/Whistle_Mist
Summary: Wally takes in Thadd (Bart's clone who looks just like the kid) and raises him. Thadd has been through abuse including being denied food. Speedsters can't go even half a day without eating but THawne had been starving the boy as a way of punishment.





	Found and Loved

The first time Wally had seen Thadd had been when he was running a mission with the league. As a now official member of the Justice League, the speedster was more than capable of going on this high-risk missions.

They had entered Thawne's hidden lab searching for Impulse, his young cousin, had been captured. There was a spike of fear running through his body. What if they were too late? What if Bart was dead? What if-

No!

Wally couldn't think that! Bart had to be okay!

That was what they thought when they broke into the lab at least, where they were Bart was to be. Inside Wally saw the tuff of Bart's brown hair. Running over he quickly got the straps off, picking up Bart gingerly he was ready to zoom out when something caught his eye.

It was just outside his eyes sight. If Wally had been going any faster he couldn't have seen the blonde. Someone else was here?! Thawne had kidnapped someone else?

Running over Wally looked at who it was. Seeing Bart's face there had sent a jolt of shock through his mind. It took him a second to snap out of it. Unhooking the kid Wally had to shift around to carry both of them so he was running with them under each arm.

\--

Back at the watchtower, Wally had managed to get all of Bart's favorites snacks hoping to make up for any food he missed while captured. He had doubled them just in case. Whoever the other kid has had the Speed force, Wally had sensed it when he ran out of the place.

The others were checking out the kid to see who he was. There was a hint of their origin, but Wally didn't want to think about it much. Instead, he was making sure that Bart was eating. The kid was starved, chomping away at the food the way he did. It had been a few days. Wally knew they wouldn't have fed the poor kid properly.

"Hey Wally, want some?" Bart asked between downing a couple of burgers, "It's good!"

"Nah, I had lunch right before I came in here and I also had some flash bars." He grinned. He had the flash bars but he couldn't eat normal food yet. Not yet. When they brought in Bart he had lost weight. Not too bad but still, what if he had been there longer? "Hey, how about ice cream next? I'll even get you gummy bears."

"Sweet!" Bart grinned as he took a moment to down two glasses of water. "Thanks, Wally!"

"No problem-"

"Flash," Batman said as he entered the room. "Come with me."

"Sure, bats, but first I'm gonna get Bart some ice cream."

"It will only be a few minutes."

"It's okay," Bart said as he downed another burger in seconds. "I' ma gonna eat all this first,"

"Alright, Kid," Grinning Wally ruffled his hair. "See you in a bit,"

\--

"From what we pulled, his name is Thaddeus Thawne, a genetic clone of Bart. It looks like they took his DNA, the force grew the kid but something happened. We think it was the same thing as when Superboy was force grown. He either broke out of his pod or they stopped him at this age to replace Bart. However, this child had blonde hair, green eyes and they started his training the second he came out," The doctor said as he flipped over the tablet pages. "From what I got in the daily schedule of Thaddeus he was starved often, Given for just to survive or even he got part of training done. He woke up for a few minutes,"

"He says anything?" Hal asked.

"He attacked a nurse-"

"He's dangerous?"

"-No, he was after the candy bar they had. Poor thing chomped it down in a split second," He paused. "I gave him some flash bars. After eating them he passed out again... Checked his stomach. It's not the normal size it should be. Clearly, it had been shrunk from the lack of food which is why he knocked out the second he was full. I'll print out a plan for his meals, but he is... a minor, so the question is who is going to be his guardian?"

"We can find someone to take the kid in," Hal started when Flash shoved him aside. "Hey!"

"I'm gonna be his guardian."

"Whoa, whoa!" Hal waved his hands. "Kid, your only nineteen and you took in Bart already! Barry wouldn't have wanted you to take on two kids!"

"I ain't Kid anymore, Hal. I'm the Flash," Wally frowned. "I'm part of the big seven now and this kid... he's family. No matter how he came into this world. Bats, I'm gonna need help with a birth certificate and guardian papers."

Everyone looked at Batman expecting him to tell Wally now. They all still missed Barry since he had died, but they still treated Wally like a kid. For a long moment, the Dark Knight didn't move.

"Twins would be an easier cover story."

"Bruce!"

"Seriously?!"

"Thanks, Bats," Wally smiled before he turned to them. "I know what I'm doing. It's gonna be fine, promise,"

"Alright, come with me," The doctor said leading him out of the room. "We'll go over a meal plan, work out plan and what tests were going to do to make sure Thaddeus gets better."

"You think he can have ice cream?" Wally asked. "I'm gonna get Bart some. Can Thadd have some?"

She smiled hearing the nickname. "Yes, that should be fine,"

\--

"Hey, Thadd! I got you ice cream~!" Wally said walking into the medical bay room. He had gotten Bart one first. Taking it to his young cosine explaining what was happening. The poor thing was shocked but then asked right away if his new twin was alright. Honestly, Wally was impressed that Bart was fine with it. Of course they'd talk about it later but for now, the kid had eaten his treat before passing out for a well-deserved rest. 

"Hope you like chocolate! I even got some Oreos on it- Thadd?"

The room looked empty. It was dim of course as not to hurt the boy's eyes when he woke up. The bed, however, was empty. Pausing Wally looked around when he heard shifting.

Looking back over he saw Thadd peeking over the bed. When their eyes met he ducked back down the sheets making noise as they shuffled about. He was hiding? That wasn't a good sign.

"Hey, Thadd," Wally smiled pushing his cowl back. He walked over near the bead pausing. "I got you some ice cream. I didn't' 'know which kind you liked so I got your chocolate. Want to come out so you can eat it before it melts?"

Green eyes peeked over again glaring at him. Back tension Wally had to remind still. The hate in those eyes of someone so young nearly made his stomach sick.

"Uh, was it too many Oreos?" Wally asked, trying to get the boy to say something. Nothing. Walking over he sat on the bed. "It's melting. You should eat it before it gets everywhere."

Narrowing his eyes Thadd glared at him more before eyes shifting to the ice cream one eyebrow raised. "Is it poison?"

"What?" Wally was taken aback. "Justice cream,"

"...I don't believe you," Thadd scowled but he ryes the thing again. "It's a trick!"

"No... um, look, I can prove it," Wally licked up one side. "See? It's safe- WHOA!"

Suddenly Thadd was on the bed snatching the ice cream from him before he downed it in what may have been a nanosecond. The split second it was gone Thadd started screaming as he grabbed his head.

"Ahhhh!" Thadd cried eyes streaming tears. "You lied!"

"I didn't! You ate it way to fast!" Wally reached out grabbing Thadd pulling him close. He moved to hold the boy's jaw so he could force the mouth open. Using his other hand he pressed a thumb onto the roof of the boy's mouth. "It's brain freeze! It happened when you drink or eat something cold so fast! Easy, easy, just relax...!"

Groaning Thadd tense but when the pain started to fade he paused. He didn't like that someone had pushed a thumb into his mouth but the pain was gone. Blinking he peeked back at the redhead confused.

No one was ever this nice to him. "Ahnyah nya smooth,"

"Oh, right," Wally moved his thumb out of the kid's mouth. "See? Better?"

Rubbing his jaws and face Thadd moved away from him eyeing him. "Why did you help me? What do you want? Where's Boss??"

"Uh, no Boss here," Wally rubbed the back of his neck. "You see... he's not gonna be looking after you anymore. You're gonna be living with me. I and Bart are your family!"

"...Family?" Eyes narrowing Thadd had said the word like it was some kind of foreign thing he had never heard off. "Why? Why would that happen?"

"The man who had you before? He wasn't a good man." Wally said moving to pick up a blanket. "Here, let's get you back in bed. I bet you're already hungry again right? How about I get you some more food?"

“What do you want?”

“Huh?” Wally paused. “Want?” 

“What do you,” Thadd glared looking away. “What do I have to do… for food?”

 

“Uh, nothing,” Wally said. “Just eat. That’s all and maybe take another nap if you’re tired,” 

“Why?” Thadd said seriously scooting off to bed going back to hiding on the side. “Why do you want me to sleep?” 

“Alright, you don’t need too,” Wally assured then smiled. “Hey, you like chicken?”

“Uh?” Thadd tilted his head. “Yes?” 

“You don’t know what chicken is…?” Wally walked back slowly. WHen Thadd tense he stopped. “I’m gonna bring you some. See if you like it, okay?” 

The kids said nothing. Instead, he went further down trying to hide under the medical bed. 

\--

Wally came back with samples of food. After seeing Thadd down the ice cream he had made sure the food was warm just in case. Walking in the set the tray down on the table. “Ready to eat?” 

No one answered him. 

“Thadd? Hey, buddy, aren’t you hungry?” Wally walk around the bed slowly smiling. When he got there the kid was missing. “Oh no.” 

\--

Going over the monitors Batman found the small speedster. He had snuck out of his room twenty minutes ago. The boy crept around hiding behind various things before making it to the cafeteria. The young speedster still out of energy had tried to zoom over to the food but stopped halfway grabbing his stomach. 

Next, to him, Wally sighed. “At least he’s okay,” 

“He’s going to hoard food.” 

“Huh?” Wally looked at him. “What makes you say that?” 

“From what we know Thadd was abused by Thwane. The way he acted with the ice creams means he was probably denied food as punishment. Even with a high Metabolism you and Impulse consume enough food to keep yourself constrained and when at work or school you both have a bracelet to slow it down a few hours.” Batman pulled up some file. “Thadd, on the other hand, was forced to train since the moment he woke up. Not only denied food but physical punishments where added.”

“That sick old bastard,” Wally glared at nothing. He paused before looking at Batman. “I can do it… the kid just needs love and food, and I can give it,” 

“Do overwhelm yourself.” 

“I won’t. Gotta go bats,” Wally zoomed away heading towards the Carita. Getting there he saw Thadd hiding under a table downing a tray full of food. Quickly Wally grabbed a bottle of juice before going over. “Here, ya go! Drink some of this. Don’t want you choking on your food.” 

Snatching it away Thadd downed the bottle in less than a few seconds. The small hands grabbed at the food again chomping away as the eyes glared at him still not trusting. In a second Wally had come back with several bottles of water and juice handing Thadd one each time the boy started to struggle to swallow his food. 

\--

Thadd never knew that his stomach could hurt from eating. It was a new strange feeling as his stomach felt like it was going to burst. It was hard to breathe and he couldn’t move right. Holding onto a juice bottle weakly, a half eaten apple in the other Thadd laid one his side breathing slowly. 

After about fifteen minutes he felt hands on him, lifting his body up from under his arm. Too full to think Thadd just let himself be picked up. He groaned as he was shifted an arm under him to keep from falling, a hand rubbing through his hair… it was… nice. 

Laying his head on the red shoulder Thadd eyes closed just laying there. There hadn’t been comfort in his life. Well, one time that nice lady in the lab coat had snuck him food. Held him a few times but she got in trouble for it. Thadd never saw her again. 

A jolt made Thadd wake up. Confused he looked around body tense, something tugged on his foot.  
“S-stop!” 

“Hey, Kiddo, it’s okay,” Wally assures, he had the kid on his lap while trying to get the left shoe on. He had gotten the socks and right shoe on. The left was giving him a problem. “Alright, now that’s on, just gotta tie it… alright, good to go.” 

Being set on his feet Thadd glared up at Wally's eyes confused on what was going on. “Where’s my suit?” 

“It’s being fixed,” Wally smiled reaching down to take his hand. The boy took a step back hiding his hands behind his back as he bit his lip. Stopping Wally nodded. “I have an idea. Hold on a second.” 

Jumping Thadd blinked as the whoosh happened. When the man came back Thadd was frowning. The person was wearing normal clothes. Red hair with green eyes things on his face and a big grin. “Who are you?” 

“I’m Wally,” Unzipping his jacket he offered very end of the left side of the jack. “How about you hold this while we go get, Bart? We’ll even get something to eat on the way home.”

Fidgeting a little Thadd bit his lip a little harder, hands twisting the bottom of shift. Slowly he reached over taking the end of the jacket holding it tightly that Wally noticed how the knuckles were nearly white. What the hell did Thawne do to this poor child?

“Okay, let’s go,” Wally walked slowly letting Thadd walk with him. A few times they stopped when the blonde pulled back on his jacket looking nervous. Even though he hadn’t let go Wally gave him a chance to relax a little. Soon they were walking a normal peace. “Did you like the juice?” 

Thaddeus said nothing. Instead, he kept his eyes down his fist clenched tightly around the jacket. They walked for a little while until they got to a door. Someone zoomed out nearly banging into the redhead causing Thadd to step back but not let go. 

“Wally!” Bart smiled happily. “The nurse said I can have all the junk food I want!”

“Yeah, you can have some but not as much as you want,” Wally ruffled his hair. He kneels down moving Bart back by his shoulders. “I want you to meet Thadd. Thadd, this is Bart. Bart this is Thadd.”

“Hi!” 

Wincing slightly on how loud Bart was Thadd glared at him. 

“Alright, now on the way home there’s ice cream shop.” Wally stood up taking Bart’s hand as Thadd just moved along behind them almost being pulled. “What kind so you two want?”

“Can I have the orange scream?” 

That made Thadd frown. An orange what? Why was it going to scream? Feeling like he was going to throw up Thadd put a hand on his stomach. He couldn't waste food. What if there isn't anymore? What if he had to do something that he didn’t like to get more? 

They got to a room where Wally typed in a few things. That was when he reached over. “It tickles a little bit. Want to hold my hand on the way down?” 

“Down…?” Thadd looked at his hand for a long minute. Slowly he reached over taking the hand. “Lab?” 

“No, lab, just outside.” 

“...Outside?” Thadd said eyes widening before he moved back two steps. “Real outside?”

Wally paused before nodding smiling a little sadly. “Yes, outside. We’ll be able to see the clouds. They should be pink and orange right about now. We can even see the stars on our way home.”

Hesitating for a few seconds Thadd reached out slowly taking Wally’s hand. smiling Wally lead them into the tube as they were teleported to Central City. walking out of the thing they

Once they were inside the Thadd felt an odd sensation as the world grew bright. Gasping in fear he let go of Wally’s hand only to cling to Wally’s side eyes shutting tight. They were gonna die! It was a trick! It lasted a few seconds but when it stopped he refused to open his eyes. 

Suddenly Thadd was lifted up. Yelping his eyes opened as he made a mad scramble to wrap his arms around Wally’s neck hiding his face in his shoulder. He was held gently. That was new, it was mean or hurting. A hand ran through his hair making the boy whimper in fear. 

“What’s wrong?” 

“It’s alright, Bart, it’s just new to him, that’s all,” Wally said. “Hey, Thadd, look… the clouds are orange and pink, they're about to start turning into a purplish blue.”

Tense Thadd turned his head slowly. His face was now hiding in Wally’s neck but he didn’t open them. It took a long minute of the blonde moving back very slowly before he sideways in the other’s arms. It looked like Thadd wasn’t going to open his eyes but he curiosity got the better of him.

Peeking out slowly, first seeing the shirt and neck of the redhead, Thadd kept his eyes squinted. It took a few moments of barely seeing the soft colors before a gasp was escaping his throat. Eyes now wide open Thadd was shocked. 

In all his life he had never seen real clouds. Or that they could change color like that. Noting in the labs or virtual reality that force grew him could prepare him for the real things. A soft chuckle was bearly heard as he reached up wishing he could touch it. They watched the clouds until the dimmed down into new colors slowly until the sunset. 

“Alright, now, ice cream,” 

“Yay!” Bart cheered throwing his hands up. “Hey, Thadd, you ever have ice cream?!”

Blinking Thadd lowered his arm before going back to hiding his face in Wally’s shoulder holding limply. 

\--

Honestly, Wally wanted to sleep. 

He was so tired but Thadd had been having nightmares. The poor kid would wake up screaming. Wally would never mind comforting his new family member but what worried him was what Thadd always did afterward. 

Thadd would run to the kitchen to start scarfing down anything and everything that was in there. A few times he had eaten so much that he ended up vomiting. 

After which Wally had to distract Thadd from wanting to down more food. At first, the boy had screamed. Just scream in the middle of any room, ball up his fists before screaming. After a few times, Thadd would stop to see if Wally was going to do anything. 

It hurt to know that the kid was waiting for a hit or a beating. 

Wally jerked awake. He must have dozed off, but the sound of vomiting had jolted him back out of it. Damn, he was too late. Getting up he hurried to the bathroom where Thadd was leaning over the toilet throwing up what he had just eaten. 

A part of Wally noted to call Bats and thank him for the endless supply of food. Still, it didn’t make it any less painful to know that Thadd probably wasn’t even tasting the food. Just eating as fast as he could in fear that he wouldn’t get any more food for a while. There was a sickening notion that he was starved more often than they knew. 

“Easy, buddy,” Wally comforted as he rubbed the boy’s back. “You ate too fast…. Just try to let it out okay?” 

\--

“Wait!” Wally rushed over to Thadd, who had taken out of a package of ham. He was less than a nanosecond from downing it. “Let’s make it into a sandwich. Come on, go sit at the island table.” 

Fidging Thadd moved towards the stool. He climbed onto it eyeing the ham. Eyes darted to the fridge for a second but a tap on the table made him look back at Wally. He glared at him half pouting, half frowning but stopped when he was handed a paper plate. 

“...?”

“I’m going to show you how to make a sandwich, but! You can’t eat it fast. Well, lightning fast. Even we gotta slow it down a little,” Wally picked up a bread taking two sliced out of it. He handed one to Thadd. “Okay, put that one down-” 

Thadd downed it. 

“-Okay, here,’s another,” Wally went to hand it to him before putting a hand on his hair ruffle the hair. “Don’t eat this one yet okay? If you wait, I’ll let you have rice crispy.” 

“....” Thadd watched him for a long moment before eyeing him, Slowly he tilted his head. 

“Yes, and look,” Wally took out a crispy placing it on top of the fridge. “Let’s build you a sandwich first… now you have ham, do you want cheese?”

Slowly Thadd nodded. 

“Alright, now here put the ham, the cheese. Want some lettuce?” Wally cut off a piece peeling some of the leaves off offering it to the boy who seems to be struggling to make his sandwich. “Good job, buddy. Now how about we add some mayo on the top of the bread?” 

“?” 

“Here, like this,” Wally took the top slice, with the other hand he scooped up a small spoon size onto the bread. He spread it on the slice. He handed it over. “Okay, put it on. There you go- WAIT! Wait, a second, take a bite and chew it.” 

Thadd took a chomp chewing it fast but he stopped looking at Wally as if waiting for something to happen if he dared took another bit. Another hit to his gut of the thought of the kid starving hurt his soul. Walking around the ruffled his hair.

“Take another bit,” Wally said talking a bit slowly. He watched as Thadd took a slow bite chewing it a little slowly. “Okay, what do you do taste?” 

“...Ham?” Thadd seems to be thinking about it. “I like the white stuff,” 

“Godo job kid, alright once you are done with that one-” Wally saw it was gone as little hands help up a plate for more. “-Let’s make you another one.” 

\--

“Wally?” 

Looking up from his computer the redhead was surprised to hear his name. He has used it when Bart had a nightmare or woke up needing to eat but he was surprised that Thadd came over. The boy never did that since he came to live here. 

“Hey, Buddy,” Wally closed his laptop so he could give the boy his full attention. “Do you need a snack?” 

“...No.” Thadd frowned shifting. “Bart had a nightmare.” 

“He did?” Wally said frowning a bit. Standing he took the boy’s hand as they walked back to the room. Inside two twin beds were on either side of the room. Bart was still sound asleep looking undisturbed which meant Thadd lied. For a second he also said so but stopped. “I guess he fell back asleep.” 

“Yes.” Thadd agreed way to fast his hand tightening a bit on Wally’s hand. “He got scared of the bad man.” 

The bad man? Shit, that what Thadd called that evil bastard. Knowing that Thadd was already nervous enough and this the first time he came willingly for Wally yo help the redhead got on a knee to be eye level with him. 

“That must have upset him a lot huh?” He watched as Thadd avoided his eyes but nodded slowly. “I won’t let that happened though. It was a nightmare, the bad man can’t get Bart or you, Thadd. And if he ever and I mean ever than I’ll kick his ass.” 

“You said we can’t say that.” Thadd frowned at him. “That’s a five minute time out.” 

CHuckling Wally held a hand over his mouth to keep from laughing. “YOur right.” 

Thadd looked shocked as Wally got up walking over to the time out chair they had in the room. He sat down next to it since he was too big. A little confused Thadd got back in his bed keeping an eye on Wally just watching him. 

WHen five minutes were up Wally stood causing Thadd to sit up fast. “DOn’t leave!” 

“Thadd, I have to sleep too,” 

“You can sleep in my bed.” Thadd hopped off. “I’ll sleep on the floor, it doesn't brother my promise.” 

‘It bothers me…’ Wally managed to smile. “How about this? Why don’t we make a bed on the floor? Like indoor camping?” 

“What’s that?” Thadd frowned looking mad but really he was just confused. “Is it… fun?” 

“Yeah a lot of it,” Wally stood up. “COme on, buddy let’s go get the extra pillows, some blankets and have you’ve ever had a smore before?” 

“What’s a… smooore?” 

\--

Bart woke up to talking. Sitting up he yawned loudly stretching a bit. He turned to the left to see a bunch of blankets and pillows on the floor. Rubbing his eyes he grabbed his blanket and pillow as he joined the others. 

“What’s going on?” 

“We’re camping,” Thadd sat up proudly holding out a smore to Bart. “I saved you a smore.” 

“Wow, thanks!” Bart grinned. He took a bit. “Thanks, Thadd!” 

This moment warmed Wally’s heart on so many levels. Not only did Thadd seem to have a fun time but he made a snack for Bart, saved it for the kid and was even nice to him! This was progress, small steps with big rewards. There was nothing more than made Wally happier than knowing that these two would grow up as brothers having a good life the deserved. 

Wally couldn’t give them everything they wanted but he could damn well give them all the love they deserved.


End file.
